This invention relates to a solenoid-operated three-way valve for electrically controlling the application of pressurized air to a pneumatically operated tool, control valve, or other device. More specifically, this invention improves upon the pilot operated three-way valves described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,801, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the three-way valve of U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,801 performs its function admirably, its performance can be hampered under particular operating conditions. For example, if the input pressure should decrease rapidly while the valve is energized and open to apply pressurized air to a device, an instantaneous pressure differential can close and lock the valve in the closed state even after the valve is deenergized.